Brush with Immortality
by Tazdevil5664
Summary: A powerful burst of energy causes a being from a different realm to come claim Harry Potter as his ward so that he can be trained to take on his destiny but not before gathering knowledge from many powerful wizards and bonding him with one Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

The shadowed figure approached number 4 Privet Drive and looked down at the boy sleeping on the porch. He picked the boy up into his arms and glanced at the cut on his forehead that was still bleeding. He waved his hand over it and it was healed. However to his surprise it hadn't vanished.

"You have surprised me twice today little one, and I'm not an easy person to surprise." The man stated as if trying to explain even though he knew the boy wouldn't understand. "It has been a long time since someone from this realm has been sensed someone in ours".

With that he turned and began walking slowly talking to the boy about where they were going despite them being asleep. What little practise the man had with children had taught him that they like the sound of a voice and that they found it to be calming.

"I'm going to get you ready for what you have to face, something that the people who left you here are ignoring. If the Gods deem you worthy enough to be sensed through the barrier then it is the least that I can do." The man looked at the boy again although this time he looked a little deeper and found out everything there was to know about the boy. "Well Harry", the man said softly, "I believe I will need to peer into a few more minds to learn and then teach you this magic of yours before we go home for you will need it." With that the man disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reflecting on the day that had just taken place full of parties and speeches and finally dropping young Harry off at the Dursley's. He knew they were horrible people but this way at least when he arrived at Hogwarts he would find it to be a wonderful place and he could use that to mould the boy into what he needed him to become.

The professor was just about to reach for a lemon drop when suddenly a man holding a bundle of blankets in his arms appeared in his office. The professor (despite his surprise at seeing the person apparently apparate into his office) immediately recognised the blanket as the one that Harry had been wrapped in when he left him at Private Drive.

Dumbledore immediately reached for his wand but found that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said with great anger in his voice although there was most definitely a bit of curiosity mixed in as well.

"That is none of your concern I'm afraid but I will let you know that Mr. Potter here will be in good hands. However I am lacking certain knowledge of how to teach him what he needs to learn which brings me to why I am here." Then as he had done earlier to Harry the man peered into Albus' eyes and found a slight barrier but pushed it aside as if it were nothing and found all the magical knowledge placed within his mind as well as a few interesting facts pertaining to Harry that made him quite angry.

Albus collapsed at the strain that had just been placed upon his mind. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up at the man who conjured a staff.

"Thank you Dumbledore your knowledge has been of great help to me however I must be off you have clued me into a few people I wish to visit before I return home. Goodbye Albus." The man turned and then just before he disappeared or Albus could say anything the man shouted obliviate and restored Albus and his office so that there was no indication that anything had ever happened except for the invisibility cloak that was no longer in the bottom drawer of the professor's desk.

The man after a long night of travel and visiting many experts in this realms magic including the Flamel's, Severus Snape, a young girl who could change her appearance by the name of Nymphadora Tonks and finally Sirius Black who he delivered an unconscious rodent after speaking to one Remus Lupin and explained to them both why he had to take Harry away. It took a lot of work but he finally convinced them that is was the correct course of action. He stood in a large clearing on the edge of the woods overlooking a small town known as Ottery St. Catchpole more specifically a building that the inhabitants called The Burrow. He had no real reason to be there simply curiosity, as Harry seemed to be connected to someone there. Whenever he travelled Harry tried to take him here it wasn't much of a pull but enough to make him want to know what was so special to his young ward.

The man threw the invisibility cloak over himself and his ward and entered into the home not making a noise. He made his way upstairs to a room with a crib, which held a little red haired girl. He couldn't help but smile and thought to himself you're lucky young Harry I lost mine a long time ago he made to turn but then a thought occurred to him. It was an abstract ritual of his people and they were of the right age for it. Although it hadn't been performed in many, many years. He placed Harry down beside the girl and cast a privacy ward. He then looked into the mind of the girl and started the ritual. It was all done in Latin except for one phrase I thee bond Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter.

Finally, Harry and the man took their leave and once they were far enough away he removed the privacy ward and The Burrow was suddenly filled with crying as Molly Weasley made her way to her daughters room. The man turned for one final look at The Burrow and noticed the lights were on in the girl's room. He looked down at Harry who also seemed to be quite distressed.

"I'm sorry Harry but this bond will keep both of you safe from a great number of things and while it will be quite straining to keep you separate for so long it is truly for the best but don't fret little one for you will see her again in a decade or so I promise and your love will be the things of legends and you will be able to share with her everything that I have to teach you." With that Harry Potter was taken from this realm and he wouldn't be seen in it again for almost 12 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Those years went by very quickly although when you're as old as Therin, these things seem to go by in the blink of an eye. He had started training Harry at the age of three in magic and he became very good at it very quickly he was a natural and he could use magic without the help of his staff which only served to increase his power at this point. He had accomplished the complete Hogwarts curriculum at eight and was well on his way to learning the advanced magic's of his and Therin's people. When Harry turned five he was given his first sword and commenced a physical workout however all of this ended every day at five o'clock and Harry was permitted to spend time with other children his own age because while Therin wanted the boy to be prepared he also wanted him to have fun and enjoy his childhood. Therin had informed the boy of the prophecy, which he had taken from the old man's (old by the standard of Harry's Realm anyway) mind, the day after his tenth birthday and he took it surprisingly well. Therin had wanted to wait longer but he knew that the longer he waited the angrier Harry would be when he found out.

The boy was quite a prankster too he'd gotten the majority of the high council at least once, not to mention his peers although he hadn't gotten Therin yet, although it wasn't for a lack of trying.

When Harry turned eleven, Therin began directly placing information into his mind he couldn't do this sooner due to his developing mind. He taught Harry things pertaining to potions and other obscure branches of magic such as Metamorphmagi occlumency and legimancy. While Therin had the ability to keep out other's or to enter other people's minds due to the great power of his people Harry didn't have this advantage and he knew that in the next few years Harry would be returning to his world and he would be damned if he would allow Albus Dumbledore to learn his secrets.

"Therin", Harry said. He entered into the study with a look of purpose on his face Therin knew exactly what he was about to ask him about. He had told him that on his twelfth birthday that he would explain the presence that was in his head and it was now a few days later. It was the last thing that he had kept Harry in the dark on except for things pertaining to himself. There were to many skeletons in his closet that he didn't want to revisit.

"Hello Harry"

"You promised, today is the day it's time for me to know what you have been keeping from me." Therin looked at the boy from where he was sitting. He was extremely muscular after his years of training and he was tall for his age. He had grown his hair a year ago after he gained his metamorphmagus abilities because he found that it made it more manageable. There was much more he had to teach the boy before the next year when he knew that he would be going to Hogwarts. Therin had already decided that he would take up residence in that realm so that his ward would be able to contact him if necessary, Dumbledore, he knew, would be trying to take control of his ward and he couldn't allow this.

Therin sighed, "I did didn't I." It was a rhetorical question. "You are aware that when I first retrieved you from the home of your relatives I went to many of the best magicians of your world to learn what I needed so that I could properly instruct you. However whenever I would try to move to my next destination you would attempt to pull me in another direction. I being the extremely curious person that you know me to be decided to investigate after my errands were complete. I arrived at a small building and I used your invisibility cloak as I entered. I continued up the stairs until I found a room with a small girl."

"Ginny", Harry Whispered.

Therin smiled and said, "Yes, her name was Ginevra Molly Weasley or Ginny for short. You two seemed to be drawn to each other in such a way that I have not seen for many years." Therin looked off for a second obviously reminiscing, about what though Harry could only speculate. "When I saw how closely the two of you were connected, your destiny's practically intertwined, I performed a ritual that has not been done since it was performed on me, one that would bond the two of you closer than anyone from your world ever has been."

Harry looked at his mentor his mouth wide open. It never failed, no matter how many things he was told and how many things he learned Therin continued to throw him a curve ball. He had researched bonds he knew that if one existed then he should have been able to tell that the presence in his mind was a person it didn't make sense by all rights they probably should have been able to communicate with each other.

"So what does this mean if we're connected on such a level why am I only learning about it now shouldn't we have been able to communicate from the moment the bond was performed."

"You were able to," Therin responded, "However as soon as I brought you into this realm the connection was drastically diminished. The missing presence caused you to cry for the next day even though you'd only had it for a matter of minutes. When I return you to your world the ability will flood to the both of you extremely quickly. However this would likely be very damaging so I will make sure to cast a spell to make it happen more gradually." Therin looked at his ward who seemed to be satisfied with the answers he had provided. For not the first time he was glad that he had blocked off the boys connection to the dark lord early while leaving the abilities that had been transferred to him. He had informed Harry of this after he told him about the prophecy.

Therin couldn't help but be happy that finally everything that he could tell Harry about his past had been told. As he watched Harry leave another thought occurred to him as well. 'Soon he thought, very soon I will be returning him to his world and there will be a lot of people wanting a lot of answers. I'll have to take him to see Black and Lupin before his third school year, I can't have Dumbledore influencing him when it comes to his parents and Sirius and Remus are the bet way around that.

'And what about the Muggles I have to make sure that he understands them the prejudices of his world cannot be allowed to influence him not that I'm worried he has a very level head but I want him to be able to make his defences well structured.'

Therin continued to think on this not knowing that he would have to return to Harry's world sooner than he's like because not even one day later a diary would be placed into Ginny Weasley's cauldron causing events to spiral out of Therin's control concerning Harry for the first time since he became his guardian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm an idiot I forgot to add this in the previous two chapters so here is my first disclaimer sorry I just got so excited about writing this that I forgot all about it. So I do not own no operate anything from the Harry Potter Universe and J.K. Rowling is the mastermind between any characters that I didn't create it's all her's not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke with a start he'd been getting dark vibes across his link to Ginny for months now but Therin was convinced that it wasn't anything that couldn't wait until they arrived back in Harry's realm however tonight it was different. The link was fading and he couldn't let that happen. He jumped out of bed and put on some armour and his sword and finally grabbed his staff before running out of his room.

Harry reached Therin's room and burst in to find him meditating. Harry shook Therin viciously and quickly told him what was happening. Therin's eyes widened and out of nowhere his armour appeared on his body as well as a wide variety of weapons that he had never seen before.

"I should have seen this coming," Therin mumbled, "It was going far to perfectly for something not to happen."

He looked at Harry and said, "We're returning early I know we weren't planning on doing this for another month but I need you to be meet me in debarkation in 5 minutes. I'm going to then open a portal to Hogwarts and then you can pinpoint where to go from there."

Harry ran as quickly as he could to his room and with one wave of his staff all of his belongings were in trunks and shrunken down to fit inside of his pocket. Harry began running as fast as he could to the debarkation area. Creating portals needed a larger amount of space when you were traversing between different realms. Normally you could simply create one large enough for yourself, but the portal needed to draw in more power, in order to maintain what it was meant to achieve. Harry made it in less than 4 minutes and Therin was already there waiting for him. He had already begun chanting in Latin, so that he could break the barrier that separated the realms. He finished and suddenly there was a bright flash and the familiar blue spiral appeared in the middle of the room. With one last look at what had been home for as long as Harry could remember, the two warriors stepped through the portal.

Harry looked at Hogwarts for the first time, it was an inspiring sight but that wasn't what he was here for he had a mission to complete, he had to save Ginny least risk having their link disappear altogether and while he didn't know the girl he didn't think he could survive it if that came to pass. Suddenly he knew exactly where Ginny was and before saying anything to Therin he opened a portal and was gone leaving Therin with no way of finding his ward. Therin was shocked at this action but at the same time it made him very proud. He knew that he wouldn't be able to interfere with this world for very long after arriving at least not on the grand scale beyond basic interactions and training and advising his ward. He was happy to know that Harry was confident enough to be willing to rush in without him; it gave him great hope for the boy's future.

Harry ran into a big room and immediately saw a girl with gorgeous red hair lying on the floor unconscious. "Ginny," Harry screamed. "Please don't be dead," Harry said as he felt for a pulse.

"She won't wake," Harry turned quickly both his sword and staff enlarged with barely a thought and pointed at the man who had just spoken.

"Who are you?" Harry said. "And what do you mean she won't wake?"

"She's sustaining me, soon she will die and I will cease to be a memory I will be whole once again all thanks to a little girl whose curiosity was to big for her." The man snickered.

"What do you mean a memory? Who are you?" Harry screamed.

Suddenly the man took out his wand and began writing in the air 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' then with a wave the letters rearranged themselves to read 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'

"That's not possible, you were old when you attacked me." Harry stated, Voldemort's eyes widening in recognition.

"You're Harry Potter." It wasn't a question; "Young Ginevra had informed me that no one had seen you since my apparent death. And yes I was old when my "death: came to pass however I had sealed a memory of myself in a diary 50 years ago leaving a perfect replication of myself in a diary, until someone came along and wrote in it and I could get a foothold in their mind. Now tell me because ever since I've heard our story I couldn't help but wonder. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"I couldn't tell you", Harry stated, "I do know that I am capable of extraordinary magic now however how about I show you." However before Harry could raise his staff to cast his first spell Tom had begun to talk in Parse tongue.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

A giant snake began to exit from the mouth of a sculpture that Harry hadn't noticed before. He immediately recognised it as a Basilisk and shut his eyes before it could look at him and he began to use magic to sense what was going on around him. He first placed the strongest shield that he knew around Ginny, to keep her safe. He than began running to get away from the Basilisk and into a more strategic place. He took two giant leaps off of a statue and then a wall.

Harry soared through the air and gracefully landed on the head of the snake and within a second, there was a dagger in each of the basilisk's eyes allowing Harry to open his. Voldemort's screams of anger turned to those of fear when he noticed that Harry's Eye's were glowing brighter that even the killing curse. Harry jumped off the Basilisk and before he landed he turned and shot a reductor curse at the head of the beast, severing it.

Harry looked around the debris of the Basilisk and quickly found what he had been searching for. He grabbed a fang and then to where the Diary was lying on the ground.

Tom looked at Harry with fear in his eyes and shouted, "What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer he simply plunged the fang into the diary. Tom let out a gut-wrenching scream and then simply faded from existence. He then picked up the diary and placed it in his cloak.

Harry ran over to Ginny just as she began to stir, he removed the shield covering her and took her in his arms and looked her in the eye, "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked at him and began to cry, "I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry," she said, "I-I-I tried to s-st-stop him but he was too st-strong."

Harry held her close and said, "It's okay I know it wasn't your fault and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you." She was still sobbing into his cloak and he picked her up in his arms and began walking. He arrived at a door and easily turned it to dust.

Ginny slowly stopped sobbing and looked up at him and asked, "Who are you? You seem so familiar like we've met before."

"We have, we were simply to young to remember it happening." Harry replied mysteriously. He continued walking towards the entrance to the Chamber and then exited into what appeared to be a lavatory.

"Bloody strange place for the entrance to that place don't you think?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled and replied, "Yeah a little strange."

Harry continued walking using the directions given to him by Ginny until they found themselves outside the headmaster's office. He quickly scanned the gargoyle and made it open. He stood on the revolving staircase and found himself looking at a giant wooden door. Not bothering to knock Harry opened the door with Ginny in his arms to see all the Weasley's and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces with the exception of one Molly Weasley, who screamed, "GINNY!" She ran over and quickly grabbed her from Harry and enveloped her in a hug.

After a second she looked at Harry and grabbed him into a hug as well and sobbed, "Y-Y-You s-saved her. H-how can I ever th-th-thank you?"

Harry smiled and said, "You don't need to thank me what else was I supposed to do it's not like I could leave her down there." Molly simply hugged him tighter he looked over at Ginny who quickly turned away blushing.

Molly returned to her daughter and held her in another hug. Albus who still looked rather shocked at what had just occurred finally spoke up and said, "Well I don't know about everyone else but I would like to know how you came into the possession of Miss. Weasley when we were certain that she was beyond saving." This caused Mrs. Weasley to begin sobbing even harder. Harry smiled not letting himself fall into Dumbledore's trap or showing his hand he couldn't let him know the extent of his powers at least not yet. He said, "I'm afraid that's a story for another day for I must he leaving however you may want to look into this diary." He threw it on the desk. "Until about twenty minutes ago this was host to Voldemort's-" everyone except Dumbledore and surprisingly Ginny shuddered –"soul. Through it he gained a foothold on Ginny's mind. You should try and find out how she retrieved it."

With that he got up and made to leave, but Ginny ran over to him and hugged him tightly and with tears in her eyes she said, "Thank you".

"Of course Gin." He said and thought 'If you ever need me I'll always be there.' She looked up at him in surprise but didn't say anything. Harry looked at her knowingly.

Harry was three feet away from the door when Dumbledore shouted, "Wait, who are you."

Harry looked at him and grabbed a portkey around his neck so as not to tip his hand and said, just before he vanished leaving everyone in the room with looks of utter surprise on their faces,

"Me? I'm Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry arrived at Therin's side after leaving Dumbledore's office and let out a sigh

Ch.4 (I own only what you don't recognise)

Hogwarts Grounds

Harry arrived at Therin's side after leaving Dumbledore's office and let out a sigh. "I did it," He muttered as he sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. "It was so strange being near her it was as if the presence inside of my head had suddenly intensified so much I could feel her nervousness, she's still scared right now, it's taking everything I have not to just make a portal over there to see her, and tell her that everything will be all right.

"I'm sure that she's sensing the same thing right now, but imagine how confusing it is for her at least you know what it is," Therin gave his ward his sage advice gained from years of experience. "I know it's hard but we cannot tip out hand you cannot get involved with the affairs of this world just yet you'll be able to join the populous of Hogwarts in your forth year just as we discussed however now we have to leave to find Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin I believe they are more than over due for a visit.

Harry was now extremely excited, Therin had told him stories over the years pertaining to his fathers best friends. Therin told him that he had only met Sirius briefly the night that he had retrieved Harry from the home of his relatives but that from what he had found in his mind he was a caring person.

Therin stood and with a wave of his hand a portal appeared and the two walked towards the opening. As the portal closed there was no way to discern that the grounds had suddenly lost two inhabitants.

Grimald Place

Sirius and Remus, sat around a dinner table in the kitchen of Grimald Place having their supper as Remus read over an old text he had recently acquired. This had been the standing arrangement ever since the death of James and Lily followed by the disappearance of Harry.

Sirius being ever the ladies man went out quite often and brought girls home but never the same one twice. Remus being a tad more reserved had had one serious girlfriend since the disappearance of Harry however in the end his condition became too much for her as was the norm for him.

They sat in silence as their lives never really had anything significant enough happen in them to mention they were used to this and Remus was as content with his books and Sirius was with his meal so it wasn't nearly as awkward as it could have been.

Remus looked up Sirius had just sighed for the fifth time that evening, he was used to this in fact he probably had sighed at least twice himself, in all honesty he realized that their lives had gotten quite stagnant. It was ironic that this thought occurred to him right now as in exactly 10 seconds his and Sirius lives were going to be thrown into a great adventure the likes of which they could have only imagined.

Hey guys sorry this took so long and is so short but there are reasons, 1) University is killer and keeping me really busy but I really want to finish it so keep an eye out and 2) it's short because I wanted to put something up and I figured that this was a halfway decent cliff-hanger (although not a great one I'll admit). Also I know the other chapters weren't so organised but I will rectify that with time.


End file.
